


Sap

by twothirdspride



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Mild Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twothirdspride/pseuds/twothirdspride





	

It’s a typical sight these days. Dan is sitting at his desk in his room, typing on his computer, while Phil is sitting behind him on Dan’s bed. Phil has his laptop resting on his crossed legs, typing as well. Their book is in the final stages of being finished and their days consist of nothing much besides writing and proof reading and choosing papers and talking about designs. The room is silent, save for the clickity clack of two keyboards working overtime. Dan is intensely staring at his screen, his fringe pushed out of his face long ago with no need to fix it. His eyes fly over the document he’s been working on. What else could have happened in Vegas? His head is thrumming after hours of writing and thinking and frankly he can’t think any comprehensive thought anymore.   
“Ugh, I’m so over this.”  
“Take a break, then” Phil says, distractedly looking at his own screen.  
Dan sinks back into his chair, sighing. Then he gets up and walks over to the bed, falling down on it, face first. Phil snorts beside him, but keeps typing. Dan turns to look at him.  
“I hate you for being such a dutiful fucking grown up right now” he mumbles. Phil just smiles a little. Dan groans and shoves Phil’s leg. “Get out. I wanna nap.”  
“No, I’m on a roll!”  
“Be on a roll in your own room, then.”   
“I’m not getting up right now.” Phil says, batting Dan’s hand away, still staring at his screen.  
“Why?” Dan groans. “Just leave me to wallow in my sad laziness.”   
Phil giggles. “Nah, I’m too comfortable.”   
Dan just pushes his face back into his pillow. Why does everything seem to be so easy for Phil? It isn’t fair. Dan wants to crawl into Phil’s brain and leech some of his positivity. If it hadn’t been for Phil, Dan would have already given up on the stupid book, it just gave him anxiety at this point. If it hadn’t been for Phil... Dan looks back up at his best friend. His disheveled hair, his dorky features that made him look years younger than he actually was, his smile that reached all the way up to his eyes. A lot of things wouldn’t have happened if it hadn’t been for Phil… Where would Dan be if he hadn’t met him all those years ago?   
Phil seems to notice that he’s being stared at, because he draws his eyes away from his screen and looks back at Dan. He smiles at him. Nowhere, Dan thinks, that’s where he’d probably be. At least he’d likely still be miserable and alone. He reaches out and touches the side of Phil’s leg with the tip of one finger, as if to confirm he was real. Phil just smiles and takes Dan’s hand for a moment. Then he lets go and goes back to typing. Clickity clack. Dan’s heart suddenly feels full, like it could burst from affection, as a smile stretches his tired face. He gets up on his knees and sits in front of Phil, just looking at him for a moment. Phil looks up over the screen.  
“Save it” Dan says, low and quiet, as if to not disturb the silence in the room.   
Phil stares for a moment, unblinking. Then his eyes flicker down, quickly saving his file and then closing the laptop. Dan takes it from his hold and places it on the bedside table before shuffling forward and settling on Phil’s lap instead, legs on both sides of him. The room was only dimly lit now by the amber lamp in the corner and Phil’s eyes are soft as he looks up at Dan. Dan loves moments like this, when he is encased in darkness and Phil’s scent and Phil’s arms loosely draped around his back and Phil’s chest steadily rising against his own and he is allowed to let Phil invade each and every one of his brain cells. He leans his fringe free forehead against Phil’s, his hands playing with the collar of Phil’s plaid shirt. He pulls him that little bit closer by it and softly connects their lips. Phil’s arms tighten around his lower back and Dan sighs contentedly. He loves how Phil knows. And he knows that Phil knows, and Phil knows that he knows that Phil knows… Phil smiles at him, ocean eyes a warm reflector of amber and Dan is lost. The thoughts in his brain are mere clouds and loosely woven strings and nothing holds any meaning and everything is held together by Phil. His hands begin unbuttoning Phil’s shirt and after a few buttons Phil’s hands take over and do the job faster, as per usual, and he kisses Phil again because he is allowed to. He feels Phil push his chest a little and leans back with closed eyes, only to have his own shirt pulled up and over his head. Palms connect with his exposed back and a small shiver runs down his spine. Phil giggles and Dan opens his eyes.   
“Your hair” Phil whispers, reaching up and smoothing down strands that were probably sticking up in funny directions after having the shirt pulled over them.   
Dan smiles back. For a moment they just look at each other, Dan’s hands smoothing over Phil’s chest and neck up into his short hair at the back of his head. Everything blurs after that. Lips connect and hands caress and trousers are pulled off and Dan feels hot all over, his heart pumping wild and his blood rushing in his ears and his breathing ragged. And the best part is that he can feel Phil’s heart wildly beating as well if he pushes his own chest into Phil’s. And somehow they end up back in their usual position, Dan in Phil’s lap with his red face pushed into the others neck and his fingers tangled in his hair, and Phil grinding deep inside of him, hands running up and down his back and his heavy breathing right next to Dan’s ear. Dan loves these moments because he feels whole and safe and real. Phil is his tether to the world, is his anchor and his wings. He likes that there doesn’t need to be any words and he is allowed to love and be loved without any judgment, pure and warm and kind. One broken, low moan later and his exhausted arms are clinging to Phil while his mind tries to swim up to the surface from the depths of the ocean and take gulps of fresh air again. He feels a hand on his face and looks up and Phil’s tired eyes smile back at him and he kisses him and all of the air is gone again. He climbs off Phil’s lap and pulls him under the covers next to him.   
After a few seconds of entangling limbs and steadying breathing Phil speaks, voice hoarse and low, but somehow still cheerful sounding.  
“You still want me to go ‘be on a roll in my own room’?”  
“Prick.” Dan mumbles into his chest.   
Phil snickers. “Yeah, love you too.”  
“Sap.”  
“Says you.”


End file.
